The Adventures of LL Potter
by FemineHarryP
Summary: Join Lily Luna Potter on her adventures with her brother, Albus Severus, and his best friend, Scorpious Malfoy, with the guidance of Professor Albus Dumbledore and her friends.
1. Chapter 1 (07-27 01:33:53)

"Lily? Aren't you coming?" It was Albus Severus who asked her such question. The red haired girl flashed her older brother a small smile before shaking her head.

"Okay. I'll go ahead. See you at dinner." Her brother replied in a low voice. She was currently alone in the library (with her brother leaving her to her thoughts). She looked around, and sighed as she opened the book in front of her. It was a newly installed and edited book of Hogwarts: A History, a book that her aunt Hermione found very interesting for her to buy it for the eleven year-old.

It was her first year at Hogwarts, and it wasn't much as she expected it to be. Surely, she was having fun learning about new things: Spells, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and the like, but being the Gryffindor that she was, she had come to think that her first year lacked adventure.

"Lily?" She looked around to see Carnation Dunn with a small smile on her face. She was a first year that Lily had come to be friends with, seeing that they shared the same dorm.

"Yes, Cary?" She called the brunette by a nickname she preferred to be called.

"Have you seen Scropius?" She asked.

Now this topic brings us to the very handsome Scorpius Malfoy, son of ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy. Like his father, Scorpius (more commonly known as Scorp or Scorpion King among his peers) had inherited the Malfoy looks with blonde hair, silvery blue eyes and the pale skin. He was famous among the girls, due to his looks, but more so to his attitude. He was rather clumsy, but it made him more adorable to the girls who doted over him.

"No, but I did see Albus just here a while ago before you arrived, really. I suppose they met up by the lake? Or in the halls? For all I know those two boys could be in the Forbidden Forest." Lily snorted as she mentioned the last part. Knowing her brother and his best friend, they were quite prone to danger. Greatly reminding her of her father, her uncle Ron and aunt Hermione who had been friends during their years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Maybe." Carnation chuckled. She waved her hand as she bid goodbye to her close friend, leaving Lily Luna in her own thoughts once again. Sighing once more, she averted her attention back to her book.

 _WHAM!_

She jumped as she heard an explosion of sound somewhere in the library. She was alarmed for as far as she knew, Madam Pince's desk was far away. Gulping, she made her way towards the cause of noise, raising her wand up in the air.

"It wouldn't be too much help," she thought, "I've only learned a few spells and a few hexes from mum."

"Who's there?" She called out. A boy with striking red hair and a bit of a tan turned around, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Seriously, Freddie?" Lily's wand arm dropped as she sww her cousin. The older boy instantly hid something in his back pocket.

"What did you do?!"

"Well, I was going to get some books but they all fell out." Fred (II) explained, his hand moving away from his neck.

"Don't you dare lie to me, or I'll tell Professor McGonagall." She threatened, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He sighed. There was no use in lying to her now. "Fine, I was going to use these Dungbombs to prank some of my dorm mates." He held out the Dungbomb that he clandestinely hid.

"Oh! Oh! Did you go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes this morning?!" She jumped up and down.

"No. Dad sent me these."

"Do you have any Puking Pastilles?"

"Why would you want to use Puking Pastilles?" He asked, mirroring the same demeanor as his cousin.

Lily shot him an unbelieving look. "To use it to prank people? Come on, Freddie, it's been a bit boring these past few days."

"Fine. I'll send a box of it to your dorm."

"Thanks."

She was about to leave when she saw a flash of light from the corner of her eye. Looks like she will be getting a bit of an adventure this year.


	2. Chapter 2 (07-27 01:03:36)

**Before I start, I'd like to thank Rainbowgirl147 for the review on the first chapter.**

"Uhm, Fred?" Lily called out, turning around from where she saw the light, and faced her older cousin, Fred.

"Hmm?" The ginger hummed.

"Did you see that?" She asked hesitatingly.

"See what?" Fred straightened up from his bent down state to spare her a glance.

"Oh, nothing. Might have been a trick of the light," although she knew it wasn't, "maybe you should go out, you know, before Madam Pince realizes what happened here. I'll cover up for you."

"Really?" He asked jovially. Lily nodded her head, she held her wand in between her hands and watched as he left her.

"Right. Time for adventure." She muttered to herself.

She moved slowly, her wand held up in the air as she went nearer, and nearer towards the stray book shelf, but disappointment seemed to have overwhelmed her once she reached the stack of books. There was nothing interesting, except for books of different titles and colors. Sighing in defeat, she was about to turn around to make her way towards the Great Hall, when a sparkle of light shone again. She turned around in an instant and saw nothing but the books yet again.

"There must be something in here," she thought. Her feet made their way nearer towards the shelf.

 _Fantastic Spells and Potions_

 _Simple Antidotes for the Ill_

 _Easy Charms for Everyday Life_

Were some of the titles she read as her hands ran through the spines of the books.

 _The Secrets of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry, a book by Rowena Ravenclaw_

Her eyebrows furrowed. This book wasn't supposed to be in this part of the library. She attempted to get a hold of it, when the wall beside her strutted open. She was stunned to say the least, she stared at it for a moment. She then glanced at the book and pulled it back like what she had done before. The room disappeared into the wall again.

"Golly Godric." She whispered. She felt like she was in one of the muggle action movies she and her dad liked to watch. She looked at the book, then at the wall. Shrugging her shoulders, she held up her wand into the dark room.

"Lumos Maxima," The tip of her wand lit up. The room was a fairly-sized one. It was completely empty, only with a small rickety desk and chair at the edge of it. There was nothing interesting really. She turned around, the light from the library still shone in it. She sighed once more, leaving the room, but she was sure she'd come back tomorrow to investigate.

The Great Hall was full of chatter and clatter as she entered. The students already sat down on their House Tables. She sat down at the one draped in scarlet and gold. She sat down beside Carnation who was eating mashed potatoes.

"You alright?" The brunette asked as she swallowed her food.

"Yeah, just disappointed." Lily Luna replied. She too took a cup of mashed potatoes from the platter in front of her.

"Why? You're bored aren't you?" Carnation asked, attempting to put on a Texan accent.

"Nice try," the ginger replied, the other girl grunted, "But, yes, yes. I am bored. Nothing ever happens here these days. I've heard stories from my uncle Ron that weird stuff always seemed to happen here, but now that I think about it, it seems like he was fooling with me."

"Something'll turn up." Her friend replied before taking a scoop of her food.

"I hope so."

"Bet you ten sickles something'll happen tomorrow."

"You're on."

The two young girls continued with their eating. "So? Did you find Scorp?"

"Ah..." Carnation sighed dreamily, "Yes." Her head leaned on the palm of her hand. Lily's eyes made their way towards the handsome blonde who was sitting beside her brunet brother.

"Why does everyone like him?" She thought, it was better to think it than actually saying it in front of her crush-striken friend.

"Hey, Lils." She turned around to see her ginger cousin, Rose. She was the daughter of her uncle Ron and aunt Hermione.

"Hi, Rosie. Scorpius is looking at you again." Lily had noticed the Slytherin looking at her older cousin since the beginning of term, which was about two months ago.

"Ugh, just leave him."

The youngest Potter had come to think that the two third years were rather charmed by each other. Shrugging the horrid thought of her cousin and her brother's best friend snogging in the halls of Hogwarts, she grabbed her book for Potions, and began reading it. Professor Malfoy, their teacher for Potions, was a rather kind man. He looked a lot like his son, Scorpius: handsome. Not to mention that he was good at teachong Potions as it was his favourite subject during his years at Hogwarts. She snorted at the thought of Professor Snape, the recent Head Of Slytherin House, handing the Slytherins higher markings because of the stories he got from the Hogwarts ghosts.

Suddenly, Carnation yawned, taking Lily off of her thoughts.

"I'm going to bed. You coming Lily?"

"Yes." She gathered up her book bag, and slung it around her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Rose." The two of them said simultaneously.

"Goodnight, you two."


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to put a disclaimer on the recent chapters, so here it is, I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, and the characters of it. The plotline is mine, as well as some of the characters.

Lily Luna raised her wand as she entered the room once more.

"Lumos Maxima," she muttered again as the wall behind her shut tight when she fully entered the room. It was still the same as yesterday, it was still the old room she had entered, with the rickety desk and chair sitting at the edge of the room. It was a surprise that Peeves the Poltergeist hasn't found this room yet. She was quite sure that he would throughly enjoy a room to fill with his prank materials and stolen things from the caretaker's, Argus Filch, cabinet.

"Hmm." She hummed as her small feet led her to the desk. She crossed her arms, and pursed her lips, staring at it for a moment. She placed her hand gently on its surface, before pressing it. It seemed to be still in good shape, and so did the chair. She muttered a spell to have torches be lit around the room. It was much easier than carrying her wand around. She turned around, and saw plaque on the wall. It was not really noticeable when she first entered.

'Room of Silence,' it read. Lily snorted. Oh, it was silent arlight, very in fact.

"Now what shall I do with this room?" She muttered to herself, walking around the room. It had wooden floorboards, brick walls, and there wasn't even a window in it. The rickety chair had swirls in all shapes and patterns, so did the desk.

"You can turn it into a Headquarters or something of that sort."

She jumped. Her eyes widened as she looked around, and saw a portrait of Professor/Headmaster Albus Dumbledore on the wall.

"Professor Dumbledore?" She asked, he eyebrows furrowed whilst she made her way towards the portrait. It seemed old, about a good three decades back.

"Why, yes," he paused as he gave the child a fond smile, "I suppose you are good Harry and Ginny's child?"

"Yes. I'm Lily, Lily Luna." She introduced with such eagerness. Professor Dumbledors chuckled before he said: "I would shake your hand, my dear, but seeing as I'm in this portrait, I cannot."

"'Tis alright, professor. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I can say the same for you too." His voice sounded a bit groggy. He adjusted his half-moon spectacles, and his hand entered a box of lemon candy she Lily hadn't noticed before.

"Say, Lily," he paused and swallowed his candy, "do they still have my picture on the Chocolate Frogs card?" He asked worriedly.

Lily shot him a smile.

"I've heard about how you always wanted to be in those cards, and it's my pleasure to say that you still are."

"Oh, I do find it to be one of my greatest achievements. I'd offer you some of this, but you know my state." He held up the box of candies.

"It's alright, really. I have a box Chocolate Frogs over here." She took out the box from the pocket of her robes.

"How did you get that? Knowing Minerva, she would never let first years go to Hogsmeade, unless it was of importance."

"I've asked my cousins to buy it for me. I still have some in my dorm for safe keeping, though." She explained as she began to open the box.

"Ah, it's always better to have an extra supply of candy. The main reason why this portrait has the backdrop of Honeydukes." Professor Dumbledore said, twisting his body a little to see the shelves of candies.

"That, I can agree with. I should ask for a portrait like that. Don't you think, Professor?"

"Yes. It's quite good, really."

Lily caught the Chocolate Frog before it jumped any farther away from her. She bit into it, before reaching in to grab the card. She smiled with delight as she held up for Professor Dumbledore to see.

"Merlin's beard." The wizard said as he saw a picture if himself on the card.

"You know, Professor, I've always wanted to be on one of these."

"Keep dreaming, my child. That's what I did when I was younger, and one of my dreams had been fulfilled." He said before plucking another piece of candy from the box.

"I suppose so." She answered, biting into the Chocolate Frog in her hand. "What were your dreams as a child?"

"I cannot recall all, but I did dream of once owning the most beautiful pair of socks in the world, and ah, being a professor here at Hogwarts." He finished. Lily smiled once more. She plopped down on the floor.

"Some of my childhood dreams did come true, that's why up until now I still dream of brighter things for the future. Nothing will be lost, anyway."

"You are right."

"By the way, I must thank you for having some time to talk to old Dumbledore."

"It's not a problem, professor. It's quite nice to have a new person to talk to. Although, why, may I ask, do you have your protrait in this room?"

"Ah, when I was Headmaster of Hogwarts, I discovered this room. There are many secrets I haven't explored at Hogwarts. I remember during your father's fourth year when I came upon a door that appeared out of nowhere. I had conclusions myself that the room only appeared when a person has a full bladder..." Once again, the professor strayed away from a topic, but Lily didn't mind. It was nice to talk to an old professor, more so a legend.

"Yes, back to your question, when I came across this, I came to use it as my sort of hideout from Minerva. She always didn't like my fondness for muggle treats, as to why I put it here."

"Good plan."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series and it's characters. Certain places and the events that happen in here are the only things that I own (oh, and maybe a few characters.)**

"Ms. Potter?" Her head whipped around to see Draco Malfoy standing near the entrance of the Potions classroom with a smile on his face.

"Ah, good day, professor," she paused to give a slight nod , "what can I do for you?"

"I need a favour from you." He shifted on his foot.

"Oh, of course."

"I was hoping if you could tell Scorpius to come here after dinner. He is, after all, with your brother isn't he?"

"I suppose so. Okay. I'll tell him. See you, professor."

Professor Malfoy nodded his head at the young girl. She began to walk towards the Great Hall, where she suspected the two boys were studying their books. She passed by the paintings of the former teachers, professors, and the founders that were displayed on the walls.

"Hey, professor Snape." She greeted without looking at the paintings. She swore that she heard the professor mutter something like 'Annoying brat', but she couldn't care less.

"Sup, Professor Dumbledore?"

"The sky, dear."

She chuckled at the old man's response.

"Hello, Miss Rowena." She greeted the lady in the portrait known to be Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Good day, Lily."

"Hi, Godric."

"Hi, Gryffindor." The man with a brown beard in the painting replied in a joking tone.

"Good afternoon, Miss Helga."

"Oh, jolly good afternoon, dearie!" Helga Hufflepuff replied.

"What's going on, Salazar?"

"Filthy half-blood." She heard the man in the painting mutter, but she just rolled her eyes and continued walking along.

"Lily!" She heard a voice call. Her eyes darted towards the free area where the Quidditch Pitch was, and saw Albus running towards her with Scorpius not far behind.

"Albus, Scorpius! Good, I was looking for you! Scorpious, professor Malfoy wants you near the–"

"We have to show you something."

Lily stopped her blabbering, and looked at Albus with her eyebrows raised. Scorpius took out a Time Turner from his pocket, and showed it to her.

"Wait! Aren't these banned?!" She pushed the two boys to an empty place in the corridor to not be heard.

"Yeah." Scorpius replied coolly.

"And you don't care about it at all?"

"No." Albus shrugged his shoulders, and her eyes widened.

"How can you not care? We could be expelled! We could–"

"Chill down, will you?"

"No! I will not! Give it here, Albus." She held out her hand in front of the raven haired boy, but he pulled ot back closer to his body.

"Why should I listen to you? I'm older!"

"Oh, don't play that card on me!" She yelled.

"Why'd you want it, Lily? So you can give it to Professor McGonagall?" Scorpius asked, crossing his arms as well.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I won't give it to you."

"Give it here!"

"No!"

"Albus!"

"Lily!"

"Scorp! Help me, will you?"

"Don't you dare Scorpius or I will hex you!"

"Scorp!"

The two siblings had begun pulling on the chain of the Time Turner, with Scorpius giving a hand in. They didn't notice that the centerpiece of it had been spinning.

As quick as a flash, they were out of the Hogwarts Halls, and in the Great Hall. The three of them stopped for a minute, looking around with their eyebrows furrowed at how they moved to the Great Hall. Nothing was out of the normal, until Lily's eyes landed on the Teacher's Table in front of the entire hall. Professor Dumbledore was in the middle of the room, with Professor McGonagall beside him, and Professor Snape.

"Merlin's beard," she whispered as her wide eyesmade their way towards the two boys.

"We've traveled back in time." Scorpious muttered.

"Holy Salazar."

The three of them looked around some more, no one seemed to notice the three unfamiliar faces, as they were all busy conversing or walking around.

"Is that-Is that dad?!" Lily motioned her hand towards the Gryffindor table where the younger version of her father sat.

"Oh, look, dad's here. How nice." Scorpius sarcastically remarked as he whipped around and faced his friends.

"Excuse me, what year is it?" Scorpius asked a Ravenclaw girl with strawberry blonde hair.

She gave him a weird look before answering. "It's 1993."

"Thankyou. I get a bit mixed up."

The Ravenclaw smiled before she walked away.

"Dad's only 13!" Lily exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. The events in this story are what I claim to be mine.** **Thankyou to NwtRx that I spelled Scorpius's name wrong, also, thankyou for the review. To any of you who might read this, please do tell me if I have further mistakes.**

"Where's Rosie when you need her?!" Lily Luna yelled, flustered as she paced back and forth in front of the two older boys.

"Obviously, Lils, she's in the present! Or should I say future!" Albus retorted. She shot him a glare, and went on to place her hand below her chin, and paced around some more.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Her arms flew into the air.

"Believe it, because it's actually happening, Lily. How is this even possible? Files say people with Time Turners can only go back in time with a maximum of five years!" Scorpius yelled, now pacing beside her.

"Well, magic does tend to do something unexpected," she stopped pacing, and faced Albus who was sitting on the floor, "what do you suppose we do?"

"You're the smart one here!" Albus replied.

"Yes, but didn't you say you were older a while ago?" She smirked as she saw Albus's face fall. "We should go to Professor Dumbledore."

"What? Do you think he'll believe us?" Scorpius asked, wringing his hands around his wrists, a habit he's come to do when he was nervous.

"Of course! Dumbledore knows everybody who goes here. Come on." She pulled both of them up.

The three of them raced through the corridors, and ran up the stairs. Another twist, and another turn, and finally they reached the floor where a large gargoyle stood. Its wings spread behind it to hide the staircase that led up to the Headmaster's office.

"But, Lily, we don't know the password." Scropious whispered. He gaped up at the Gargoyle along with Albus Severus, as they never've been to the Headmaster's office.

Lily's face scrunched up, and her hands made their way below her chin once more. _That's right,_ she thought. She looked up at the gargoyle, and another thought popped into her head. She cleared her throat before speaking very clearly.

" _Lemonheads?_ " She asked, unsure if what she said was right. In an instant, the statue turned around to make them face to face with a staircase that led up to a higher level.

"Let's go." Lily muttered.

"How'd you know the password?" Albus Severus asked, as his feet marched up. The ginger haired girl, however didn't seem to take notice of what her brother muttered. She ran up faster, and was about to knock on the wooden door, when it opened and revealed the smiling face of Hogwarts' very own Albus Dumbledore.

"Lily, Albus Severus, Scorpius." He acknowledged each one of them. They exchanged looks of surprise.

"Come in, come in. I suppose you need help?" He walked towards his table while the three children looked around the office filled with books and portraits of old Headmasters/Headmistresses of Hogwarts.

"Yes, professor. You see, a Time Turner transported us without our knowledge. We were hoping you could get us back into the present– I mean, future." She explained. Dumbledore nodde his head, opened his hand, and looked at Scorpius. The blonde boy, suspecting that the older man might want the Time Turner, placed it gingerly onto his wrinkly hand, and watched as the man with the silver beard examined it.

"Ah, yes. Turning it to the opposite side will surely bring you to _your_ present time, but it seems like this is broken," he paused, and watched as they exchanged looks once more, but this time, they were crestfallen, "No matter, I will bring this to the Ministry of Magic to get help, and get this fixed."

He marched over to the small fireplace that they didn't notice was there. "I trust the three of you will stray away from trouble." Then, he yelled: _Ministry of Magic_ , dropped the floo powder on the floor of the fireplace, and disappeared from view.

"Now, remember what Dumbledore said, we should not get in– Albus! Scorpius!" She yelled, running after the two boys in Slytherin uniforms who were walking out of the office in a fit of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series because they clearly belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A** **/N: Hey guys, please do note that I will not be able to update as frequent as the first few times as school starts tomorrow. Expect a chapter every week, preferably on the weekends. Have a good read!**

Lily ran down the stairs towards the second floor corridor, where she suspected the two boys ran to. She looked sideways, searching for any clue that they might have passed somewhere, and saw a whiff of black robes swishing towards a corner, to where she knew the stairs were. She ran fast, her wand clutched in her small pale hand, and her short hair swished in the wind.

"Albus... Scorpius..." She said in between breaths as she was panting, but the eleven year-old striaghtened up when she saw a familiar blonde standing in front of her brother, and his best friend. Two large boys were behind him, which she supposed were the boy's bodyguards.

"Watch where you're going. For all I know, you two are filthy mudbloods." Said Draco Malfoy. She faintly heard Scorpius snort.

"Sorry, prof–," she paused and swallowed the invisible lump in her throat, "I mean, Malfoy. My brother was clearly not looking where he was going, and clearly, his friend wasn't as well."

She glared at the two boys, and looked straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. "I'm sure they won't be bothering you anymore. Come on, boys." She placed her hands onto their ears, and pinched them. Hard. She made sure of that. The boys scowled in pain as she dragged them away.

The blonde, clearly flabbegasted, stared at the small ginger girl pulling away two tall boys, by the ears at that.

She finally let them go when they reached the top of a staircase. "Will you two be more careful? Haven't you read what happens if you meddle with time?!" She reprimanded, but the Slytherins were busy rubbing their ears.

"Obviously– no."

"Well, when we get back to the present," she whispered as to not be heard, "you better read. We can't risk changing something here. It'll have an impact on the future. We are very lucky that we don't have past selves here, so you two better not mess this up. Let's go back to Dumbledore's office. Shall we?"

She was about to go back, when she felt wind from behind her. She sighed. The boys left. Yet again.

The halls were now fillled with students as Lily walked by. She supposed classes have ended for the lunch break.

"Excuse me." Said a female voice.

 _Oh no_ , she thought. She turned around to be face to face with a face she found all too familiar. It was Luna Lovegood, one of the people she was named after. She really adored the blonde, as she was a very good listener, a smart person, and one of the few people in her life who she could actually share her thoughts with.

"Yes?" She asked. Luna gave her a smile before she spoke again.

"Have you seen a pair of pink shoes? I do believe the Nargles are after them, but I haven't seen them at all." The girl said in a dreamy tone. The ginger took a breath in. Her future aunt Luna did tell her stories about her Hogwarts days, and Lily found it very weird why the students in her days would bully the Ravenclaw for being different.

"Sorry, but I haven't. Why don't you try looking near the halls. Maybe some of the Nargles left them there."

"I suppose you're right. Thankyou...?"

"Call me Lily."

"Okay. Thankyou, Lily."

Luna finally walked away. The Gryffindor, now left to her thoughts– since the other students didn't care about her– moved forward into the Great Hall.

Students started to pile up when she entered. She discreetly separated herself away from the group of students to rejoin with Albus and Scorpious.

"Who did you encounter?" She snapped.

"No one!" The two boys replied.

"Be honest." She raised her wand towards the both of them. They raised their hands in a sign of surrender.

"It was just Professor Snape! And Professor McGonagall gave us a scolding about setting one of the Knights in the halls on fire! Nothing more!" Scorpious reasoned out.

"We've only been here for three hours, and you cause this much trouble!"

"It isn't that much!"

"Ugh. Let's go."

The students didn't seem to take notice at all of the three unfamiliar faces leaving the Great Hall whilst they started eating their meals.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter franchise, and the characters, or places in this story. Only a few characters and the plotline are the only things that I claim to be mine.**

They stayed in the Headmaster's office for the remaining hour, waiting for Professor Dumbledore's return. They've already roamed around the office multiple times, trying to keep their noses out of things that could be dangerous.

"Albus? Al–" Professor McGonagall froze in the doorway of the office.

"What are you three doing here? Oh, nevermind. You two, do remember that you have detention with me, Mr...?" She asked, the parchment in her hand still had a firm grip.

Albus Severus swallowed the lump in his throat. "Potter."

"Malfoy."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "Don't you two go fooling with me, I know for a fact that Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter are taking their classes, and, why haven't I seen you before? You are wearing the Gryffindor uniforms." She asked Lily.

"We're from the future, professor."

"Don't be absurd. Do you want detention along with these two?" But Professor McGonagall's eyes seemed to widen when she noticed the resemblance between Potter and the little girl and the raven-haired boy, and the resemblance between Malfoy and the blonde boy.

"Lily, Scorpius, Albus Severus, here's the–" Professor Dumbledore stopped in his tracks when he saw McGonagall near the entrance of the door.

"Albus? How did these two Potters, and this Malfoy get here?" She asked, looking at the three children, making the uncomfortable.

"Using this," he held up the Time Turner.

"But, children are not–"

"Yes, they are not, but these three managed to get this. I suppose they have no permission from the Minister?"

The three children's cheeks reddened at the realization. Kingsley Shacklebolt, family friend and Minister of Magic, did not in fact know about the golden necklace.

"Yes, but–"

"'Tis fine, what is important is that you return to you present lives."

"Thankyou, professor. We appreciate your help." Lily said sincerely. Professor Dumbledore flashed them all a smile before urging them to come forward. He placed the necklace onto their necks, with Professor McGonagall watcing them intently. He spun the Time Turner for a couple of times, before the children watched all the surroundings flash past them. The spinning stopped gently, and they were in the Hogwarts Hallways once more, where Louis and Roxanne Weasley stood near a tree outside with their mouths agape and their eyes wide.

"Where have you been?" Roxanne made her way towardw her cousins and their friend. Albus massaged his temples as he felt light headed with all the travelling.

"It's better if you don't know." Lily placed the gold Time Turner into her robe pocket.

"Well, we better go. I think Professor McGonagall is giving a speech at dinner. About a quiz, perhaps." Roxanne said nonchalantly, bobbing her head as she walked along with them at her sides.

"A quiz?" Scropius' eyebrows furrowed. "Why would she give an announcement for a quiz? That isn't likely of her."

"Exactly why we need to go ahead of time."

"Hmm." Louis hummed in agreement.

Phlox Nott, a Slytherin prefect with short brown hair that awfully reminded Lily of a woman from the 1920's, had suddenly appeared beside them.

"You guya going to the Great Hall for the announcement?" She asked, whilst pushing her books closer to her chest.

"Yes. Have any idea of what it's about?" Albus asked, hoping to get something out of the older Slytherin.

Phlox smirked and considered it before saying: "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but a clue will satisfy your thirst for now, I think," she paused and glanced at all of them, "A challenge will be held on the 1st of November. A challenge to feed a soul. A challenge to satisfy a ghoul. If you complete such a challenge, the prize will be of your desire. May it be riches, points, or. . .the House Cup."

"What?" Scorpius asked his peers when Phlox decided to walk away after telling them what she said.

"It may have something to do with Halloween." Lily muttered.

"How'd you know?" Albus crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because unlike you, I use logic and clues," she walked a little further away, and mumbled incoherently.


	8. Chapter 8

The entire Great Hall was now packed with students of all ages. Each one of them having chats among their peers about the rumour of a quiz that Professor McGonagall will be discussing about.

"What Phlox said earlier didn't make sense at all." Scorpius stated, making Lily roll her eyes and place her palm on her face.

The two boys (Scorpius and Albus) were currently sitting in on the Gryffindor table, along with the rest of the Slytherin House due to a childish prank Peeves pulled off at the Slytherin table awhile ago in order to aggravate Filch.

"And here I thought you actually had brains." She mumbled, but it was loud enough for the blonde and the brunette to hear.

"Hey! We have brains," Scropius retorted, "It's just that the clue she gave us wasn't a clue at all. It just said it was a challenge, but she didn't say what it was about."

"Yeah, and why are you so sure you know about it?" Albus seconded. Lily was about to reply, when there was a clank of a fork on a glass.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Students." She stood up to her feet, and smiled at all the faces that focussed on her.

"I believe that all of you have heard rumours of a quiz that I will be holding?" She asked. A wave of agreement went throughout the Hall. "Well, it is true, and I believe that this quiz will be quite enjoyable for all of you."

She stepped away from her chair, turned around for the table of Professors, and stepped onto the platform where the House Sorting was usually held.

"Professor Longbottom has already discussed the importance of the House Cup during your first day here. This quiz of ours will have connections to it. Each of the four houses will perform a series of similar tasks, to which, at the end of the day, I will give points for. The House with the most points will be in the leading for the House Cup, and a temporary prize will be given to the winning House." She looked around the hall, and saw a hand rise in the air. Professor McGonagall nodded towards the girl from the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes, miss Roberts?"

"Professor, may I ask what prize that would be?" Roberts asked, her hands leaned on her House Table, and her chin was raised up. The Professor gave her a small smirk.

"That– you will know when you win," she cleared her throat again, "Now, the quiz will be held this Friday. Everyone is excused from classes, as the professors will be helping with the challenges. Please do note that the Head Boy, Head Girl and all the Prefects will not be assisting any of you, as they will be in charge of one challenge station."

Groans were heard all over the Hall at the sound of this. The Prefects (especially the Head Boy and Girl) were the most skilled, and smartest ones, which was an advantage to each House.

"Two prefects will be in charge of each station to explain to you how the challenge will work. Each House should have at least one person that will be in charge of a piece of parchment where the prefects write the duration of your activity. I hope everyone will be participating, and if one student does not, his/her House will have points deducted. Teamwork is important in this activity, and I trust all of you will all communicate well."

Professor McGonagall made her way to her chair, and looked around the students that talked excitedly.

"May dinner commence!"

 ***** **I know, it's a tadbit shorter than my usual chapters. The next one will be longer since most of the challenges will probably happen there. Have a good morning/afternoon/evening, my carriageways!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are all students here?" Professor McGonagall's voice was heard all over the grounds of the Hogwarts lake, where all the students stood.

"Yes, professor." Hagrid replied, the large man took a step toward the small platform where the professor was standing.

"Well, good morning everyone-" she paused, letting the students greet her, "Today, the events of the quiz will take place, and I hope all of you will enjoy. These challenges involve knowledge, and skill. If you've been so kind to listen to your lessons, you might just help your house win. Now... 3, 2, 1. Go!"

They all ran off, each House going to different parts of the Hogwarts grounds. The Slytherins made their way to the two prefects that were near the Black Lake, the Hufflepuffs towards the hill near the Whomping Willow, the Ravenclaws towards the Astronomy Tower, and the Gryffindors towards the Great Hall.

"Hello there." Lily greeted. She had rushed quickly in front of her fellow Gryffindors greet Alysha McJay and Rey Jordans, the Ravenclaw prefects.

"Good morrow to you, kind sirs and misses. Why don't you come forward to this crystal ball, and seek the task?" Rey began, pushing a pair of curtains to one side to reveal a Crystal Ball that looked like one of the those they used for Divination.

"Oh, but do not be confident that you shall answer, for the answer itself is hard to find out, but if you shall prevail, congratulate you, I will."

The first years and the second years directly looked at the older students, who then looked over at the third years.

"Who wants to solve it?" Kiera James, a fifth year student, asked the third years who pointed at Clint Woods, who was well known for his smart brains.

"O-okay." He asked, a little scared, for if he was the one to answer, and it was wrong, his Housemates would hate him.

"Well? What do you see?" Lily asked.

"I see a riddle."

"What riddle?" Rose asked.

"She is named after a flower. Shrill and evil maybe her laughter, she is kind and helpful. Seek her, and you shall find the answer."

"Who is it then?" Looks of confusion and a muttering of answers spread throughout the crowd. Just then, Lily spoke up.

"Phlox." She muttered, looking down at the ground in thought.

"Phlox who?" A girl with strawberry blonde hair spoke up.

"Phlox Nott?" Rose suggested. Lily looked up, and nodded her head.

"Yes. Phlox Nott." She glanced at the two Ravenclaw prefects. "Am I right?"

"Why, yes, you are. Congratulations, Gryffindors." Alysha spoke up, handing Vialetta Orlands, a seventh year, a piece of parchment.

"This here is the piece of parchment Professor McGonagall was talking about. Take good care of it because it will hold the results." Rey instructed.

"Congrats, by the way." He waved whenthe bunch moved away to the Black Lake where Phlox Nott stood with Craig Zabini beside her.

"Phlox! Phlox!" The first years yelled, holding up their hands.

"Calm down, everyone." She yelled when they stopped abruptly. "I believe you've answered the riddle?"

"Yes! Please tell us the second task." Vialetta Orlands begged, her hands on the piece of parchment. Phlox had a small smirk on her face.

"Brave and true he is for you. He is mighty and strong, and I cannot be wrong. He is a founder and a hero, and I am quite sure you know him from the brim."

"Is it just going to be riddles all day?" Angela Creevy whined.

Craig Zabini spoke up. "Of course not. Where's the fun in that?"

"Well does anyone know the answer?" Percival Henning, a seventh year boy, asked. "Anyone?"

By the time the words came out of his mouth, everyone was looking at Rose Weasley.

"Godric Gryffindor, I suppose." She spoke up confidently. A murmur of approval spread throughout the Gryffindors.

"Is that your final answer?" Zabini asked with a smirk. A smirk that somehow made them feel anxious of their answer.

"Congratulations, you are correct. Here is the next clue."

 **•••** **Hello, my carriageways!** **I am so sorry that I haven't updated in the past two weeks, and for the fact that this wasn't worth the wait.** **I'm sorry if you really don't want to hear this, but I owe you an explanation. During the course of the last two weeks or so, school got in my way and Intramurals were held. I did not participate, but I am an athletic supporter (I like to call myself that to actually feel sporty). Plus, writer's block took a toll on me.** **I hope you do understand, and if you want, you can tell me how you've been for the past few days. I'll try to answer your comments.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, and it's characters or places. All of these belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

 **Sidenote: This was not edited. I take full responsibility of the mistakes found in this book.**

"Congratulations, everyone!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs as she shook the hands of her fellow House mates. They had finally one the test and were to be awarded with 150 points, and were to be awarded with a special prize by professor McGonagall herself. She smiled and skipped happily towards her older Slytherin friend who was busy packing things up.

"Ah! Congratulations, Lily!" Phlox greeted with a big hug as she twirled the Gryffindor around. Lily giggled before asnwering, "Thank you, Phlox. Congratulations as well. It seems that today was a complete success."

"It was. The hardwork paid off, I guess." She laughed, "Well, aren't you going to the after party? It seems like everyone is pretty excited about it."

Lily waved her hand dismissively. "I'll catch up later. Aren't you going?"

"Nah. I'm tired, plus, I still have to do my homework. Have fun, though."

"I will. Goodbye, Phlox." The redhead waved her hand as they went their separate ways.

"Stay safe, Red." Phlox's voice has already started to fade as she descended the stairs into the Slytherin dungeons.

"Hello, Lily."

Lorcan and Lysander Scamansder greeted at the same time, each of them placing an arm on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey." She smiled. "Where are the two of you heading?"

"Well, to the after party, of course." Lorcan answered, not taking a glance at the smaller girl.

"Everyone is there, aren't they?" Lysander spoke this time, placing a hand into the pocket of the pants under his Hufflepuff robes.

"I suppose so. That reminds me, if you find Scorpius and Albus please do tell them that I was looking for them." She answered with a gentle smile, waving at the boys.

"You called?" Scorpius hopped out of a knight's suit. She smacked the boy on the head. "Were you hiding in there the whole time?"

"Of course not, Lils. Do you want him to die of suffocation?" Albus popped out from the ceiling causing Lily to jump and smack her brother's head as well.

"Actually, I want the both of you to die of suffocation. How would you feel about that?" She snapped, pointing her wand at the two older boys. "I've managed to learn a few jinxes from mum, Albus. D'you want to be my first victim?"

"What a good joke, 'lil sis. Of course you aren't going to do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm your brother and you love me."

Lily scoffed before looking at Scorpius. "I'll hurt Scorpius then."

"You can't and won't do that as well."

"What's your reason?" She crossed her arms, stopping in the middle of the halls.

"Anti-jinx spells, and I'm your friend. A Gryffindor wouldn't hurt a friend."

After the party was done, and most of the population of the students passed out in the couches of the Gryffindor Common Room, Lily set her way to the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was already off from work, so, it was easier to sneak in. She pulled the book on the same old book shelf, and revealed the Room Of Silence. She walked in quietly, using her wand for light. Dumbledore was sleeping soundly in his portrait, a packet of lemon candy clutched in his right hand.

"Professor?" She muttered. Dumbledore began to stir awake. He rubbed his eyes and ate one last lemon candy before facing the girl.

"Thank goodness you are here. I need you to find a book. ' _A Guide To The Secrets of The Wizarding World'_ written by me. There's something there I think you and your friends would enjoy."

Her eyes twinkled, and her smile brightened even more. "What is it about?"

"You'll know as soon as you begin your next adventure."

 **Hello, my carriageways! It's been a long time, right?**

 **First of all, I am sorry about not keeping my word of publishing a chapter every weekend. School kind of gets in the way of everything, causing me to not write as often as I want to. I hope you can understand. Anyway, have a good day/night! Stay happy!**


End file.
